Dice Würfelspiel
by Subaru's dreams
Summary: Pairing TezukaFuji Simple Story: Wird es Fuji schaffen Tezuka zu zeigen, dass sie zusammen gehören?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, minna-san!**

**Hier also mal meine Tezuji FF:) **

**Ich schreibe schon lange an ihr, nur irgendwie hab ich ewig nicht weiter gemacht. Doch, jetzt wo ich es endlich tue, dachte ich, ich poste sich auch hier mal. :)**

**Der erste Teil ist noch aus beiden Sichten gleichzeitig. Danach gibt es immer Abschnitte. Dort wird einmal aus Tezukas Sicht erzählt und dann wieder aus Fujis. :)**

**Fragt nicht wieso ich sowas angefangen habe. Es kam einfach. -lach-**

**Viel Spaß mit der FF!**

**Ich hoffe auf einige Kommentare! Wäre wirklich lieb! -lächel- Und ist ja auch normal nicht so ne Arbeit kurz was zu sagen. ;)**

**Subaru**

* * *

Leise schloss Fuji die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen ohne die weitere Person, die sich in diesem Raum aufhielt aus den Augen zu lassen! 

Die Sonne ging bereits unter und sendete ihre roten Strahlen durch das Fenster in den kleinen Raum. Sie tauchte Tezuka in ein Licht, dass ihn noch stattlicher als sonst erscheinen ließ. Und dennoch… Heute würde sich der Tensai nicht von diesem Licht blenden lassen! Dazu waren seine Gedanken viel zu ernst! Und sein Herz viel zu schwer…

„Warum hast du mich heute ignoriert?"

Tezuka hielt in seiner Tätigkeit seine Sachen zusammen zu packen inne und warf einen kurzen Blick auf den jungen Tensai, der mit geschlossenen Augen an der Tür lehnte und dennoch sein fröhliches Lächeln verloren hatte. Einen Augenblick herrschte erneut Stille in dem Umkleideraum des Seigaku Tennisclubs. Dann jedoch nahm der Captain seine Arbeit wieder auf und antwortete.

„Wie kommst du darauf?" Eine kurze Antwort! Wie man sich nicht anders von dem ruhigen, strengen Buchou gewöhnt war! Und dennoch keineswegs eine, die Fuji zufrieden stellte!

Seufzend blickte der Kleinere auf den Boden.

„Weil es so war!" Eine weitere kurze Pause bevor der Tensai wieder aufblickte.

„Warum? Was hab ich getan, dass du das mit mir machst?"

Ruckartig flog der Reißverschluss der Tennistasche zu und Tezuka blickte den immer noch an der Tür lehnenden Fuji an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst, ich…"

„Tezuka!" Kaum war sein Name zwischen seine Worte gefahren, als der Captain inne hielt, seinen Blick jedoch nicht von seinem Gegenüber nahm.

„Du weißt genau wovon ich spreche! Was soll das Ganze!" Der Tensai war auf seinen Buchou zugetreten und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Fuji…" Hörbar atmete Tezuka aus, bevor er wegsah. „Wir sind nicht zusammen! Ich weiß nicht, was Du von mir erwartest!"

„Nicht… zusammen…" Fuji wiederholte diese Worte so leise, dass Tezuka sie wohl trotz ihrer Entfernung nicht verstanden hatte. Doch er hatte seinen Blick abgewendet und so wohl auch nicht einmal bemerkt, wie der Tensai unter diesen Worten zusammen gezuckt war. Wie sein Herz für einige Sekunden still gestanden hatte, bevor er sein übliches Lächeln aufsetzte und an seinem Gegenüber vorbei trat.

„Du hast recht." Mit diesen wenigen Worten begann auch Fuji seine Sachen ohne ein weiteres Wort zusammen zu packen, während Tezuka kurz zögerte und dann an die Tür trat.

„Ich warte draußen." Und schon fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Für einige Sekunden blinzelte der Captain in die letzten Strahlen der Sonne und schloss kurz darauf seine Augen. Ja, er wusste, dass er nicht fair Fuji gegenüber gewesen war! Schon gar nicht heute! Vielleicht schon die ganze Zeit nicht in der sie sich näher gekommen waren… Zu nah? Wer wusste das schon! Warum war das alles nur so schwierig? Und was passierte hier eigentlich gerade…?

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben schien Tezuka Kunimitsu nicht zu verstehen und seine Fähigkeit logisch zu denken verloren zu haben. Er wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, was er hier tat und vor allem fragte er sich immer noch, wie es dazu gekommen war…

* * *

Ja, sie waren nicht zusammen! Tezuka hatte es ihm gestern nicht nur deutlich gesagt, sondern auch eindeutig davor beim Training gezeigt! Immer wieder hatte sich der Tensai das eingeredet… Dass es nur eine Laune war, die verfliegen würde! Dass er Tezuka ohne Probleme vergessen konnte, dass… Nein, es hatte nicht funktioniert! Spätestens jetzt musste Fuji das erkennen! Jetzt, als er seinen Buchou dort stehen sah und seinen Augen nicht traute, weil dieser doch nicht wirklich zu lachen schien!  
Es war, als wäre er dort, wo er stand festgefroren und dieses Bild, welches sich ihm bot eine Fatahmorgana, die gleich wieder verschwinden würde! Denn das Tezuka Kunimitsu lachte… nein, so etwas gab es nicht in der Wirklichkeit! Und dennoch… Fuji Syuusuke hatte es selbst schon einmal erlebt… Damals… Ja, die Sonne hatte hoch am Himmel gestanden… Das Klassenzimmer war leer gewesen… Bis auf ihn! Tezuka! Er hatte am Fenster gestanden und auf die blühenden Kirschbäume hinabgesehen. Es war eher Zufall gewesen, dass der Tensai dort vorbeigekommen war, doch dieser Anblick hatte ihn gebannt! Anfangs hatte er das zarte Lächeln des Captain gar nicht bemerkt… Allein dessen Silhouette war so wunderschön gewesen… Doch als er es erkannte… als er dieses wertvolle Lächeln sah da… ja, in diesem Moment war es wohl um Fuji geschehen gewesen! Er hatte diesen Anblick in seinem Herzen bewahrt, wie einen Schatz und nun… Nun schien nicht mal dieser Schatz etwas zu sein, was Fuji von den Anderen abhob! Oder zumindest nicht von Oishi!  
Die Augen des Tensai öffneten sich langsam, nur um sich wieder zu verengen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er Tezuka nicht so einfach aufgeben würde! Und… dass er gegen Oishi nicht verlieren würde!

Mit einer, wie immer eleganten, Bewegung schritt der Tensai an ihm vorbei und trennte Oishi und ihn so zwangsweise voneinander. Ob das Absicht gewesen war? Hätte Tezuka es zugelassen so hätte er wohl überrascht geschaut, doch wie immer behielt er sein Pokerface auf und ließ einzig und allein seinen Blick Fuji folgen.  
„Entschuldigt die Störung!" Mit diesen Worten stellte der Kleinste seine Tasche ab, ohne sein Lächeln zu verlieren und begann sich für das Training umzuziehen immer noch gefolgt von dem Blick des Captain, der erst von Fuji losließ als Oishi seine Stimme erhob.  
„Wieso solltest du stören?" Ein fröhliches Lachen, wie man es von dem stets freundlichen Fuku-buchou gewöhnt war. Er schien die Lage nicht erkannt zu haben! Nun ja, wie auch? Schließlich legte es Tezuka nun wirklich nicht darauf an, dass die Anderen hier mitbekamen, wie sie zueinander standen!  
Ja… wie standen sie denn nun wirklich zueinander? Schon allein die Sache gestern sollte eigentlich zeigen, dass die sich anbahnende Nähe nun wirklich nichts war, außer sich etwas besser kennen zu lernen! Was wusste er denn schon von dem jungen Tensai? Für seinen Geschmack viel zu wenig! Aber was dachte er da eigentlich?  
Erst als die Tür des Umkleideraums ins Schloss fiel bemerkte Tezuka, dass er schon wieder auf den Tensai starrte.  
„Ist was?" Ein freundliches Grinsen, wie immer, wie zu jedem… Fassade! Wie immer und überall! Irgendwie schienen sie sich teils mehr als ähnlich! Und dennoch waren ihre Ausdrücke das glatte Gegenteil!  
Hastig wandte Tezuka seinen Blick ab, schob seine Ärmel nach oben und trat an die Tür.  
„Nein, es ist nichts." Möglichst gelassen und dennoch eilig verließ der Buchou einige Sekunden später den Raum. Wobei er die sich öffnenden Augen Fujis nicht bemerkte, die seine Gedanken nur all zu gut wiederspiegelte, als auch noch ein überlegenes Grinsen seine Lippen umspielte. Er hatte Tezukas Blicke genau verfolgt…

Sie hatten während des Trainings noch nie viel geredet. Auch nicht, als sie sich näher gekommen waren. Was eigentlich einzig und allein durch kleine Gespräche, oder eine Geste passiert war. Es war fast so gewesen, als wären sie nach und nach aufeinander aufmerksam geworden. Als hätte der Augenblick, als sie sich das erste Mal wirklich in die Augen gesehen hatten ihnen gezeigt, dass da jemand war, der passte! Der den Anderen ergänzte und in dem so viel verborgen lag, was so ähnlich und doch neu schien, dass es einen anzog.  
Fuji würde diesen Augenblick ihres Augenkontaktes nie vergessen. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr, warum er gerade in diesem Moment die Augen geöffnet hatte, wo er das in Tezukas Gegenwart nie wirklich getan hatte. Doch damals war es so gewesen. Er war zurückgekommen. Warum war ebenso egal, wie wann. Das Einzige was noch zählte war, wie er Tezuka erblickt hatte, der alleine seinen Aufschlag übte. Nie hatte er seinen Captain so in Aktion gesehen. Kein Wunder, dass ihn dieser Anblick festgehalten hatte. Fuji hatte den Court betreten und einen der Bälle aufgehoben. Im gleichen Moment waren seine Augen geöffnet und als er aufblickte um Tezuka den Ball zu reichen, sah er zum ersten Mal diese wunderschönen und tiefen Augen, die wie eh und je ernst dreinblickten und dennoch so viel Energie besaßen…  
Das war es gewesen! Danach hatten sie öfter geredet als wäre es schon immer so gewesen. Als würden sie sich schon lange kennen und doch durch diese Gespräche kennen lernen wollen.  
„Fuji! Hey, Fuji! Hast du nicht gehört! Sie wollen gegen uns spielen! Fuji! Nya! Nun mach schon!" Eijis Stimme klang wie ein weitentferntes Echo an sein Ohr und ließ den Tensai wie aus einer Trance erwachen. Der lebhafte Spieler hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und deutete aufgeregt in eine Richtung, der Fujis Blick auch sofort folgte.  
„Was ist denn, Eiji?" Was sollte schon großartiges passiert sein? Außer dass… Fujis Lächeln erstarb und seine Augen öffneten sich unbemerkt als der Tensai seinen Captain erblickte, der sein Jersey ablegte und mit Oishi auf den Platz trat. Wenn er das hier richtig deutete und Kikumarus Sätze dazurechnete, dann war die Sache klar! Tezuka würde spielen! Aber nicht einfach so und nicht gegen irgendjemanden sondern mit Oishi und gegen sie Beide!  
Der Stich war nicht groß, den Fuji in diesem Augenblick verspürte, doch er saß!  
Er hatte Oishi zu seinem Partner gemacht und ihn selbst als Gegner gewählt! Wer sonst würde eine solche Aufstellung vornehmen?

Als Tezuka das Spielfeld betrat bemerkte er sofort, dass Fuji nicht lächelte. Auch wenn dieser die Augen geschlossen hatte und kaum, dass Kikumaru das Wort an ihn richtete fröhlich dreinblickte, so herrschte doch Kälte in seinen Gesichtszügen vor.  
Es war dem Captain eigentlich gar nicht recht gewesen, hier zu spielen, doch Oishi hatte ihn dazu überredet und er war zur Zeit wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für noch mehr Diskussionen! Die Sache mit seinem Gegenüber reichte vollkommen. Obwohl doch alles geklärt worden war, oder nicht?  
Warum schien es ihm dann keineswegs so? Und warum schaffte er es nicht Fuji als ganz normalen Regular anzusehen oder gar ganz aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen?  
Es war fatal gewesen Oishi nachzugeben! Das begriff Tezuka allerdings erst, nachdem das Spiel bereits begonnen hatte und er sich nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren konnte. Jeder von Fujis Bällen schien ein direkter Angriff auf ihn zu sein. Genauso, wie jeder Blick der dem Ball folgte traf!  
Wenn er nur wenigstens aufhören würde, diesen Blick jedes Mal mit diesen wunderbaren Augen zu vergleichen, die ihn damals angeblickt hatten! Doch anstatt sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren richtete sich Tezukas Aufmerksamkeit nur auf Fuji. Wahrscheinlich hatte dieser ihren ersten Augenkontakt längst vergessen. Doch für den Buchou war es das erste Mal gewesen, dass sein Herz in der Gegenwart eines anderen so heftig geschlagen hatte!  
Und jetzt… Jetzt hätte sich Tezuka wohl besser doch mal konzentrieren sollen, denn er übersah Kikumarus Ball fast vollständig und konnte ihm gerade noch so ausweichen, dass dieser ihm nur seine Brille von der Nase fegte, bevor er an ihm vorbeiflog. Den Aufschrei Oishis hatte er gar nicht vernommen.  
Es verging eine Minute der absoluten Stille auf dem Platz, in der man nur Eijis aufgeregtes Entschuldigungsgestammel vernahm, bevor Tezuka sie bückte, seine Brille aufhob und mit einem: „Entschuldigt mich.", davon ging.

Kaum hatte er den Court verlassen als Fuji sich plötzlich losriss und dem Buchou ohne ein Wort folgte. Zurück blieben ein verwirrter Eiji und ein besorgter Oishi, die nichts anderes konnten als sich anzublicken…

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! **

**Gleich mal ein Update!**

**Eigentlich hauptsächlich für "stebu"-san, weil sie mir ein Review geschrieben hat. :) Arigatou dafür!**

**Hoff euch gefällt die Geschichte weiterhin. :)**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Subaru**

* * *

Als Fuji an den länglichen Wasserspender trat hatte er sich seines Schlägers bereits entledigt und blickte auf seinen gebückten Buchou, der den Kopf komplett unter einen der Wasserhähne gesteckt hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er ihm gerade jetzt gefolgt war, wo Tezuka sicher keine Gesellschaft wollte. Doch so sauer er eben noch bezüglich des Spiels gewesen war, so leid tat ihm Tezuka jetzt. Das was gerade passiert war hatte er nicht gewollt und er wusste genau, dass es daran gelegen hatte, dass sein Captain wegen ihm unkonzentriert gewesen war.  
Tezuka hatte kein Handtuch mitgenommen, weswegen er seinen Kopf kurz schüttelte, als er ihn unter dem Wasserhahn hervorgezogen hatte. Dann strich er sich einige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und setzte seine Brille, der glücklicherweise nichts passier war, wieder auf. Fuji bekam einen kurzen Blick von den dunklen Augen des Buchou ab, bevor dieser in eine andere Richtung sah.  
„Warum bist du nicht auf dem Platz? Das Training ist noch nicht vorbei." Nein, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte. Warum er ihm wirklich gefolgt war.  
Fujis Augen öffneten sich langsam, als er den Captain ansah.  
„Tezuka… Wo warst du vorher mit deinen Gedanken?" Eine Gegenfrage anstelle einer Antwort. Gewagt… Vor allem den Buchou nach seinen Gedanken zu fragen! Doch Fuji durfte es! Er konnte sich das erlauben, was man allein daran merkte, dass Tezuka kurz zögerte, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Eine nicht gerade freundliche Antwort und dennoch wandte sich die Augen Tezukas wieder denen Fujis zu.  
Dieser Blickkontakt schien wie ein Zeichen, ebenso, wie dieser Satz. Etwas, das der Tensai nutzte um der ganzen verrückten Sache vielleicht etwas näher zu kommen, sie endlich mal weiter auf den Punkt zu bringen!  
Hastig trat er vor, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste den Captain des Tennisclubs ohne dabei den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen.  
Einige Sekunden passierte gar nichts. Der Kuss hielt einfach nur so an, wie sich auch diese beiden Augenpaare trafen. Dann jedoch hob Tezuka seinen Arm und einen Augenblick später hatte er Fuji von sich weggestoßen so das dieser am nächsten Baum landete.

„Versuch das nie wieder!"Das Gesicht des Captain schien ausdruckslos, als wäre alles egal. Als wäre Fuji ihm egal… Eine gute Fassade, die mal wieder nicht widerspiegelte was wirklich in dem Jungen vor sich ging. Denn in Wahrheit raste sein Herz von der zarten Lippenberührung des Tensai und sein Inneres schien sich zu drehen. Er war verwirrter denn je! Etwas, das er nie zeigen würden! Nie! Und dennoch schaffte er es nicht, seine Augen von dem Jungen an dem Baum zu nehmen, der so schief lächelte und ihn unverwandt aus seinen blauen Augen anblickte, bevor er sich über den Mund wischte.  
„Und ob ich das werde. Solange, bis du es endlich einsiehst." Fujis Augen verengten sich, ohne sich jedoch zu rühren. Sie sprühten vor Energie! Ebenso, wie sein Lächeln, dass er trotz allem nicht verloren hatte.  
Auch wenn diese teilnahmslosen Augen mehr schmerzten, als wenn Tezuka wütend dreingeblickt hätte… Der Tensai hatte nicht vor aufzugeben! Nicht jetzt! Dazu war es eindeutig noch zu früh! Denn die anfängliche Nähe war unübersehbar gewesen. Sein Buchou konnte sagen so viel er wollte, Fuji war sich sicher, dass dies alles nur Fassade war. Und er hatte sich noch nie in einem Menschen getäuscht!  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Schon wieder! Wieder ein Versuch Tezukas, die Sache nicht zu beachten, sie ruhen zu lassen, als wäre nichts vorgefallen. Nein, so einfach würde er es ihm nicht machen!  
„Wenn du willst kann ich es dir gerne noch einmal zeigen!" Fuji hatte sich aufgerichtet und trat auf seinen Captain zu. Dieser wich hastigen einen Schritt zurück, wandte sich dann um und ging ohne ein Wort davon.  
Der Tensai hingegen lachte leise auf. Diese abrupte Flucht war einfach zu typisch für Tezuka gewesen. Mal sehen, wie viele noch folgen würden…

* * *

Nein, er verzog wie immer keine Miene, selbst hier nicht. Auch wenn ihm eindeutig danach zu Mute war genervt dreinzublicken. Fuji hätte an seiner Stelle wohl freundlich gelächelt und sich höflich bedankt. Er hingegen… Warum dachte er eigentlich an den Tensai? Wegen dem was am Vortag geschehen war? Nein, das war Geschichte! Darüber würde nicht mehr gesprochen werden.  
Tezuka schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ließ die weiteren Worte über sich ergehen, nur um ab und zu ein „arigatou" einzuwerfen. Er war nicht der Typ, der sich einfach durch diese Mädchentraube hindurchkämpfte und verschwand. Dennoch nervt ihn gerade nichts mehr, als dieser Fanclub, der einen Narren an ihm gefressen zu haben schien. Warum, verstand der Captain selbst nicht! Es war ja nicht gerade so, als würde er ständig mit einem Lächeln durch die Gegend laufen, so wie es Fuji tat.  
Schon wieder der Gedanke an ihn! Warum nur immer? Das war ja langsam genauso nervig, wie diese Mädchen hier. Wie lange die das wohl noch durchhalten würden?  
Ohne großartig darauf zu achten, nahm Tezuka seinen ersten Liebesbrief an diesem Tag wieder einmal an, bedankte sich höflich und bemerkte hoffnungsvoll, wie sich einige Mädchen auf in ihre Klassenräume machten.

Als Fuji den Schulhof betrat fiel ihm die kleine Ansammlung von Mädchen sofort ins Auge und daher auch unweigerlich die große männliche Gestalt, die sich in deren Mitte befand. Sein typisches Lächeln wurde breiter und formte sich zu einem Grinsen, als er direkt auf die Mädchentraube zu steuerte und ohne großartig zu fragen mitten hineintrat. Das war eine Chance die gerade zu danach schrie ausgenutzt zu werden!  
„Entschuldigt, doch ich muss ihn mir kurz ausleihen. Wichtige Dinge, die den Tennisclub betreffen. Ihr versteht?" Ein charmantes Lächeln in jede Richtung und einen Augenblick später hatte Fuji sich Tezukas Hand geschnappt und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Schulgebäude aus seiner Umlagerung heraus. Ihnen folgte ein lauter Chor von schmachtenden Seufzern, der aus einem Shonen Ai Anime hätte stammen können und was den Tensai erneut zum Grinsen brachte. Die Vorstellung der Mädchen schien seiner nicht ganz unähnlich zu sein. Und er konnte es sich erlauben Tezuka zu entführen. Hätten die Mädchen ihm doch nie widersprochen.

Das Auftauchen Fujis war so plötzlich gekommen, dass Tezuka erst wieder richtig zu sich kam, als er die Seufzer der Mädchen nicht mehr vernahm. Mit einem trotzdem noch etwas undefinierbaren Blick betrachtete er den Tensai, der neben ihm herlief.  
„Ich danke dir." Was nur der Wahrheit entsprach. Denn Tezuka hätte vorher alles dafür gegeben, da heraus zu kommen. Nur warum musste ausgerechnet Fuji sein Retter sein?  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er den Tensai, der wie immer die Augen geschlossen hatte und lächelte. Ob er noch an den gestrigen Tag dachte?  
„Gern geschehen. Aber wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Gegenleistung?"  
Sofort standen die Beine des Captains still und mit ernsten Augen blickte er in die Fassade seines Gegenüber. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Fuji noch immer seine Hand in der Seinen trug und riss sich unweigerlich los.  
Warum nur kam er immer wieder in solche Situationen mit ihm? Warum verstand der Tensai nicht, dass es nicht mehr geben konnte, als freundschaftliche Nähe! Das war mehr als genug und mehr als Tezuka den meisten entgegenbrachte! Es ging einfach nicht mehr! Warum? Na ja, weil… Es ging einfach nicht!

Es war schön gewesen seine Hand halten zu dürfen, einfach so neben ihm her zu gehen und diese wenigen Worte zu hören. Aber amüsanter war es die ernsten Augen auf sich gerichtet zu haben und wirklich beachtet zu werden! Tezuka reagierte genauso, wie Fuji es erwartet hatte. Mal wieder…  
„Was willst du?" Der Captain schaffte Distanz in dem er einen Schritt zurücktrat. Das war so etwas wie ein Signal für Fuji, der die aufkommende Unsicherheit Tezukas für sich zu nutzen wusste und auf ihn zutrat.  
„Wir wäre es mit einem Kuss?" Fujis Augen öffneten sich leicht, als er Tezuka, der bis an die Hauswand der Schule zurückwich, weiterhin folgte. Erneut hatte er den Buchou aus dem Konzept gebracht. Worauf sich der Tensai einiges einbilden konnte, denn das schaffte nun wirklich nicht jeder! Zumindest nicht so, dass man es ihm ansah. Wie gerade in diesem Moment, in dem sich Tezukas Augen unweigerlich weiteten und er gegen die Mauer stieß. Ein wirklich fast schon niedlicher Anblick, wie er versuchte zu fliehen.  
„Das würdest du nicht wagen! Nicht hier!" Tezukas Besorgnis war regelrecht zu spüren und schien für Fuji nur noch anziehender zu wirken.  
Dieser ließ seine Sporttasche sinken und trat direkt an den an der Wand stehenden Buchou heran, nur, um ihm eine Hand auf die Brust zu legen und ihn mit einem verführerischen Lächeln anzublicken.

„Du glaubst, das würde ich nicht?" Tezukas Augen wollten sich von seinem Gegenüber lösen, sie wollten sich umblicken. Feststellen, ob jemand in der Nähe war und wie das alles hier gerade aussah. Doch sie schafften es nicht. Es war fast so, als hätten die offenen Augen des Tensai ihn gebannt. Keine Chance zu entkommen! Ebenso, wie seiner Hand, deren Wärme der Captain durch seine Schuluniform zu spüren schien.  
„Fuji…" Er musste hier weg eindeutig! Wer wusste schon wirklich, WAS der Tensai nun wagte und was nicht!  
„Ja?" Diese Augen… So voller Energie und Leidenschaft… Er würde! Ja, er würde es wagen! Tezuka war sich mehr als sicher. Doch das durfte einfach nicht schon wieder geschehen!  
Mit einem Ruck löste sich der Captain von der Wand, ergriff Fujis Handgelenk und hielt den Kleineren so auf Abstand.  
„Es reicht!" Sein Herzklopfen war so laut. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt! Ebenso wenig wie, dass sein Körper mehr zu sagen hatte als sein Kopf!

Fujis Antwort war ein Blick auf sein Handgelenk und ein zartes Lächeln, als er seine Augen wieder schloss. Er hatte seinen Buchou wohl doch etwas unterschätzt. Ganz so einfach war die Sache wohl nicht. Sein Kopf war stark! Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Beherrschung, die wieder einmal gesiegt hatte. Wirklich zu schade. Aber es gab sicher noch andere Möglichkeiten um das zu bekommen, was Fuji wollte und auf das er sicher nicht so leicht verzichten würde!  
„Du solltest in dein Klassenzimmer gehen." Mit diesen Worten löste Tezuka seinen Griff und schnappte sich seine fallengelassene Schultasche, bevor er dem Tensai noch einen ernsten Blick zuwarf und sich dann ohne ein weiteres Wort entfernte.  
Ob er Tezuka heute wohl noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen würde? Etwas wehmütig blickte Fuji seinem Buchou hinterher. Die Chancen standen schlecht. Zumindest während der Schulzeit. Eigentlich schade, dass sie nicht eine Klasse teilten und das man Tezuka in der Mittagspause nie zu Gesicht bekam.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer nahm auch Fuji seine Tasche auf und folgte dem Captain des Tennisclubs in das Schulgebäude…

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Chapter 3

**Was gibt es andere zu sagen außer:  
Viel Spaß mit der Fortsetzung! ;)**

**Subaru**

* * *

Eigentlich war der junge Captain mit seinen Kopien nur auf dem Weg zurück in sein Klassenzimmer gewesen. Er wusste selbst nicht wieso er anstatt auf seinen Weg zu achten aus den großen Flurfenstern sah. Das hatte er früher nie getan. Und heute wusste er nicht, ob er es nun als Fehler ansehen sollte oder nicht. Doch nun stand er hier und schaffte es einfach nicht seinen Blick von den Geschehnissen dort draußen zu nehmen. Um genauer zu sein… von einer Person…  
Er wirkte wie ein Engel. Und die Sekunden in denen sich seine zarten Beine vom Boden lösten und er in die Höhe stieg, schienen wie Stunden als Tezuka seinen Kopf gewendet hatte und nur noch Augen für diese wunderbare Szene hatte.  
Seine Haare wehten in der Sprungbewegung und sein weißes Shirt und seine weiße kurze Hose verstärkte den Eindruck einen Engel abheben zu sehen. Ebenso wie das sanfte Lächeln, welches seine Lippen nie verloren hatte.  
Und dann geschah alles auf einmal. Die Sekunden waren vorüber. Der Engel kam auf dem Boden auf, knickte um und als wären seine Flügel gebrochen, fiel er Richtung Boden. Im selben Augenblick hatte Tezuka seine Kopien fallen gelassen, das Fenster geöffnet und war nach draußen gesprungen.  
Einen Moment später hatte der Buchou des Tennisclubs den Sportplatz erreicht und kämpfte sich durch die umherstehenden Schüler, nur um sich direkt neben dem gefallenen Engel zu knien und dessen Lehrer davon abzuhalten ihn zu bewegen.

„Tezuka." Fujis Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, als er seinen Captain erkannte. Seine Anwesenheit schien wie eine Illusion. Wo war er hergekommen? Wie hatte er hiervon so schnell wissen können?  
Die vor Verwunderung geöffneten Augen des Tensai schienen die Welt um sich herum nicht zu sehen oder gar zu erkennen. Einzig und allein Tezukas Person wurden von Fujis Augen wahrgenommen.  
Selbst die kurze Diskussion des Lehrers mit Tezuka schien wie in Trance. Dann nickte der Lehrer dem Schüler noch einmal zu und einen Augenblick später spürte der Tensai die starken Arme seines Captain, die ihn sanft hochhoben und vom Platz trugen.  
„Wieso bist du hier? Hast du nicht Unterricht?" Nein, es war nicht normal, dass Fuji zeigte, wenn er verwirrt war, aber das hier war wirklich zu absurd. Und trotz seiner wiederum geschlossenen Augen sah man es ihm nur all zu deutlich an.

„Ich bin zufällig vorbeigekommen." Was ja eigentlich nur der Wahrheit entsprach. Warum er allerdings so reagiert und gehandelt hatte, wusste der Buchou selbst nicht. Es war einfach so über ihn gekommen. Als wäre er gefangen gewesen. Gefangen von der Aura des Engels, den er beobachtet hatte. Der Engel, der nun in seinen Armen lag und der trotz seiner Stärke diesen Beschützerinstinkt in ihm weckte.  
„Danke." Zum ersten Mal in den vergangenen Minuten wagte es Tezuka Fuji direkt anzublicken. Seine Worte klangen so ehrlich. Ebenso wie sein Lächeln alles schöner machte. Und seine Wärme ein Kribbeln auf der Haut des Captain hervorrief.  
Warum nur hatte er so sorgenvoll reagiert? Sein Herz war fast stehen geblieben, als er diesen schmerzhaften Ausdruck in Fujis Augen aufblitzen hatte sehen. Es war eine Sekunde der Reaktion gewesen, als wäre etwas kostbares gefallen…

Es war schön so ohne weiteres seine Nähe genießen zu dürfen und irgendwie schien es fast so, als würde Tezuka besorgt dreinblicken. Ein Gefühl, dass den Tensai trotz seiner Schmerzen lächeln ließ.  
Als sie im Krankenzimmer ankamen, fand Fuji es fast schon schade, dass er sich von Tezuka lösen musste, als dieser ihn vorsichtig, fast wie eine Porzellanfigur, auf der Liege absetzte, nur um ihn der Krankenschwester zu überlassen.  
Geduldig beantwortete der Tensai die ihm gestellten Fragen und verzog trotz der Schmerzen keine Miene, als die Helfende seinen Fuß abtastete.  
Als er dann jedoch wieder aufsah, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Tezuka war noch immer hier! Er hatte geglaubt, dass sich dieser, nach dem er ihn abgeliefert hatte, davongemacht hatte. Doch das war wohl ein Irrtum gewesen. Mit den Armen an den Seiten stand sein Captain wohlerzogen da und wartete. Irgendwie ein niedlicher Anblick. Und vor allem einer, der Fujis Herz höher schlagen ließ.  
„Tezuka-kun, wärst du so freundlich und würdest Fuji-kun hinüber ins Krankenzimmer tragen. Er sollte sich noch etwas ausruhen und vor allem seinen Fuß nicht belasten. Ich komme dann gleich nach."  
Ein stummes Nicken und eine leichte Verbeugung, dann wurde Fuji auch schon wieder in die Höhe gehoben und bevor er protestieren konnte einen Raum weiter getragen und dort auf einem weichen Bett hinter ein paar Trennvorhängen abgesetzt.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich dir so viele Umstände mache."

Schweigend schüttelte Tezuka den Kopf, bevor er sich auf einem Stuhl am Bett niederließ und doch antwortete.  
„Schon in Ordnung." Nein, er begriff selbst immer noch nicht, warum er alles andere vergessen hatte, um Fuji zu helfen. Er würde sicher Ärger deswegen bekommen, weil er die Kopien nicht abgeliefert hatte. Dennoch… Jetzt brachte das Ganze auch nichts mehr. Außerdem würde er auf jeden Fall hier bleiben, bis er nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Einfach zu gehen wäre nicht nur unhöflich sondern auch unangebracht gewesen. Schließlich hatte ihn die Krankenschwester um Hilfe gebeten.  
„Du solltest nach der Schule gleich nach Hause gehen. Du bist für das Training natürlich entschuldigt." Was Tezuka irgendwie reichlich schade fand. Es würde sicher ungewohnt werden den Tensai nicht beim Training zu sehen. Aber konnte ihm das nicht eigentlich egal sein?  
„Hast du Schmerzen?"

Sein übliches Lächeln aufgesetzt ließ Fuji den Captain nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blickkontakt natürlich direkt, ohne Scheu oder Unsicherheit und das trotz den geschlossenen Augen des Tensai.  
„Solange ich ihn ruhig halte geht es schon." Es war schön, dass er geblieben war. Wieso auch immer. Das war doch eigentlich egal. Hauptsache war einfach, dass er da war und sie ungestört sein konnten.  
So groß die Schmerzen auch waren, sie waren es wert. Schon allein weil sie dazu geführt hatten, dass er Tezukas heute noch einmal hatte sehen können. Und zwar nicht nur beim Training sondern für sich allein. Er hatte ihm nah sein dürfen, so nah, wie sicher noch keiner.

„Lügner." Nein, man sah es ihm nicht wirklich an. Oder besser gesagt, dass ungeübte Auge sah es ihm nicht wirklich an. Denn Tezuka bemerkte genau, wie groß die Schmerzen wirklich waren, die der Tensai verspürte. Ob es daran lag, dass er den Blickkontakt mit ihm nie scheute oder einfach an seiner Intuition als Sportler, der schon genügend solcher Verletzungen gesehen hatte, wusste er nicht. Dennoch… Fuji hatte Schmerzen!  
Und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, was er heute, egal in welcher Situation er sich auch befand, nicht wirklich tat, erhob sich der Buchou, beugte sich zu Fuji hinab, strich ihm sanft einige Haare aus der Stirn und platzierte einen sanften Kuss darauf.

Allein Tezukas Hand brachte Fuji dazu die Augen zu öffnen, was eindeutig zeigte, wie überrascht der Tensai wirklich über diese Aktion war. Doch seine Überraschung verschwand fast so schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Ohne zu Zögern schlang Fuji seine Arme um den Hals seines Gegenüber, zog ihn weiter zu sicher herunter und küsste ihn.  
Er wusste, dass es riskant war, dass sich Tezuka sicher gleich losreißen und dann vermutlich ganz von hier verschwinden würde, doch dieses Risiko ging der Tensai für diese Sekunden des Glücks ein. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er die Wärme von Tezukas Lippen ebenso, wie ihre Sanftheit.  
Und… es geschah nichts. Es gab zwar keine Antwort auf diese Berührung, aber auch keine Gegenwehr! Erst als Fuji den einseitigen Kuss beendete und seine Arme sinken ließ, richtete sich auch der Captain wieder auf und blickte ungerührt in die geöffneten Augen des Tensai.  
„Gar kein Protest heute?"

Fujis Augen waren nicht wirklich lang zu sehen. Kaum hatte er seine Frage gestellt, als sich auch schon wieder das übliche Grinsen mit seiner Fassade auf dessen Gesicht breit machte. Eigentlich schade, bei diesen schönen Augen voller Energie…  
Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen schob Tezuka seine Brille zurecht und ließ sich erneut auf den Stuhl sinken.  
„Sieh es als einmalig an, weil du verletzt bist." Wusste der Himmel warum er sich nicht abgewendet hatte, warum er nicht aufbegehrt oder gar protestiert hatte! Wer wusste heute schon überhaupt, was er die ganze Zeit tat und dann wieder bleiben ließ?  
Ja, es war Großherzigkeit gewesen, die ihn Fuji hatte gewähren lassen. Die Berührung war ungewohnt gewesen und dennoch… sie hatte ein verrücktes Gefühl in Tezuka ausgelöst. Etwas, dass er nicht wirklich beschreiben konnte. Was aber komischerweise… nichts Schlechtes war.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl öfters verletzen!" Ja, das wäre es wert, wenn er dann immer so in Tezukas Nähe sein und ihn sogar berühren durfte.  
Ein schelmisches Grinsen machte sich auf Fujis Gesicht breit, als Tezuka hörbar ausatmete. Der Tensai hatte sich einfach nicht zurückhalten können. Doch bevor er noch etwas zu seinen Worten hinzufügen konnte, wurde der Vorhang beiseite geschoben und die Schwester trat ein.

„Tezuka-kun? Yamada-sensei möchte dich sprechen. Ich danke Dir für deine Hilfe, aber ich denke, du solltest wohl in deine Klasse zurück." Der Buchou erhob sich und nickte der Schwester zu, bevor er hinter den Vorhang trat.  
Fuji nahm die Tätigkeiten und Fragen der jungen Frau kaum war, so fixiert war er auf das Geschehen, welches man deutlich durch den Vorhang hören konnte.  
„Ich bin das gar nicht von Dir gewohnt, Tezuka-kun! Du vernachlässigst Deine Pflichten sonst nie! Wieso hast Du die Kopien einfach fallen lassen und bist ohne ein Wort verschwunden? Das ist gar nicht Deine Art!"  
„Entschuldigt, Sensei. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."  
Tezuka hatte was? Fujis Augen öffneten sich schlagartig, als er diese Rüge vernahm. Der Captain hatte doch nicht wirklich…! Er hatte seine Aufgabe vernachlässigt, um ihm zu helfen!  
Ungläubig starrte der Tensai auf den Vorhang hinter dem sich nun ein Schatten verbeugte und das Zimmer verließ. Und er hatte sich nicht einmal gerechtfertig! Warum hatte er nicht erklärt, warum er das getan hatte! Der Lehrer hätte es verstehen müssen!  
Fuji wäre am Liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte alles erklärt, wäre Tezuka gefolgt, um ihn nach dem Warum zu fragen, doch wie konnte er?  
Wütend blickte der junge Mann auf seinen Fuß. Nein! DAS war es nicht wert gewesen! Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Tezuka wegen ihm Ärger bekam…

* * *

Tezuka hatte eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Tensai mit seiner Verletzung zum Training erschien, doch er war hier. Umlagerte von der Hälfte der Regulars stand er mit seinen Krücken am Zaun und lächelte wie immer in die Runde. Ob er noch Schmerzen hatte? Er hoffte es nicht. Eigentlich hätte der Captain es sogar besser gefunden, wenn er gar nicht erst hier erschienen wäre, sondern sich zu Hause ausruhen würde. Aber wenn sich Fuji erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte…  
„Genug jetzt! Wir haben immer noch Trainingszeit!" Mit diesen Worten scheuchte er die schwatzenden und besorgten Regulars auf und schickte sie zurück auf die Plätze, während er selbst neben Fuji trat und diesem andeutete sich auf eine Bank zu setzen. Was dieser überraschenderweise auch sofort tat.

Ja, es war angenehmer zu sitzen. Das war bei weitem nicht so anstrengend. Vor allem, wenn Eiji einen vorher beinah aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte, mit seiner sorgenvollen Umarmung. Er meinte es sicher nur gut, dennoch… Die Schmerzen blieben. Wenn auch weniger unangenehm als noch am Mittag.  
Er war eigentlich nur aus einem Grund doch zum Training erschienen, obwohl seine Schwester natürlich sofort bereit gewesen war ihn abzuholen und er wusste, dass er entschuldigt war. Aber das war mittlerweile alles nebensächlich. Er hatte mit Tezuka sprechen wollen und das möglichst schnell. Da war nur das Training geblieben.  
„Ne, Tezuka… Du hast wegen mir Ärger bekommen, nicht wahr?" Der Tensai blickte auf seinen Fuß…

Wie immer hatte sich Tezuka auf das Vorgehen auf den Plätzen konzentriert als er die Worte des Kleineren vernahm. Er konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen nicht überrascht auf ihn herab zu blicken und sich somit etwas anmerken zu lassen. So zuckte nur sein Auge kurz. Wie hatte der Tensai das erfahren? Nun gut, die Antwort hatte er sich allein mit dem Wort „Tensai" bereits selbst gegeben. Fuji war das eben nicht nur was das Tennis spielen anging.

„Wie kommt du darauf?… Kikumaru! Konzentrier dich!" Gespielt desinteressiert versuchte der Captain das Geschehen auf den Platzen weiter zu verfolgen. Machte sich Fuji etwa Gedanken deswegen? Was er jetzt wohl von ihm dachte?

Es war klar gewesen, dass er nicht sofort mit der Sprache herausrücken würde. Ob es ihm peinlich war? Fuji lächelte in sich hinein und blickte dann zu Tezuka auf.  
„Yamada-sensei hat dich gerügt, weil du einfach abgehauen bist. Warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass du mir geholfen hast? Dann hätte er es sicher verstanden." Wie immer ruhig und besonnen, egal was man sagte. Ja, das war der Buchou. Nun gut, dieses Mal legte es Fuji auch nicht wirklich darauf an ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Er wollte lediglich wissen, warum sich Tezuka so verhalten hatte und sich auch entschuldigen…

„Es hätte die Sache nur verkompliziert." Er schien sich wirklich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Was hatte er nur angestellt? Auf das sich der Tensai nun etwas auf seine Hilfe einbildete! Aber… konnte er das nicht auch? Schließlich hatte Tezuka so etwas noch nie für jemanden getan. Nicht, dass er nicht half, ganz im Gegenteil! Aber diese Aktion war schon etwas anderes gewesen. Vor allem, da genügend andere Personen anwesend gewesen wären, die Fuji hätten helfen können. Nein, er wusste selbst immer noch nicht was er da getan hatte und vor allem warum…

Diese Antwort war so typisch. So direkt und sachlich. Und mehr würde er dazu wohl auch nicht sagen. Sehr schade. Fuji hätte zu gerne erfahren was Tezuka dazu veranlasst hatte so etwas zu tun ohne einmal an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Denn man konnte ihm nicht erzählen, dass dieser das getan hatte.  
„Ich danke dir sehr für deine Hilfe."

Nun schaffte es der Captain wirklich nicht mehr seine Überraschung zu verbergen. Zumindest nicht vollkommen. Denn auch wenn er keine Miene verzog so blickte er doch augenblicklich auf den Tensai herab und traf dessen Blick. Diese Worte hatten ihn berührt. Sie waren so… ja, so voller Gefühl gewesen. Man hatte sofort gemerkt, dass es Fuji ernst meinte. Das war nicht oft der Fall. Der Kleinere spielte einfach zu oft. Und in letzter Zeit vor allem mit ihm.  
Einige Sekunden schien selbst Tezuka den Tennisplatz nicht mehr wahrzunehmen als er einfach nur in das Gesicht des Tensai blickte. Dann besann er sich seiner Unaufmerksamkeit und wandte den Kopf, um wieder alles zu überwachen.  
„Gern geschehen."

Fuji hatte die Augen im selben Augenblick wieder geschlossen in dem sich Tezukas Kopf wieder den Anderen zuwandte. Er liebte es dem Größeren in die Augen zu sehen und er durfte es, seiner Meinung nach, viel zu selten. Schließlich musste er immer darauf warten, dass Tezuka zu ihm herabsah. Er war einfach zu klein. Daher genoss er solche Sekunden um so mehr.  
Der Tensai ließ sich seine etwas trüben Gedanken jedoch wie immer nicht anmerken. Er beobachtete weiter das Training, wie es seine Gesellschaft tat und war um so erfreute, als sich der Captain von seiner Stelle bewegte, um einige Tipps zu vergeben. So konnte er diesen endlich einmal in Aktion sehen und unauffällig beobachten ohne sein Training zu vernachlässigen oder gerügt zu werden.  
Es war bemerkenswert mit wie viel Geduld Tezuka alles erklärte und jegliche Details wahrzunehmen schien. Ob er ihn auch oft so im Visier hatte?  
Fuji legte den Kopf leicht schräg als sein Blick fasziniert an dem Größeren hing. Wirklich beeindruckend, dass er nie gemerkt hatte, dass Tezukas Blick wohl auch immer auf ihm geruht hatte. Was wohl daran lag, dass man ihm oft genauso wenig ansah, wo er hinblickte wie dem Tensai…

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Chapter 4

_So, mal wieder eine Fortsetzung für meinen einzigen treuen Leser! -lach-_

_Freue mich über jeden Kommentar, also seit doch doch nett und sagt mir, was ihr von der Geschichte haltet, wenn ihr sie bis zum Kapitel-Ende lest:)_

_Gruß_

_Subaru_

* * *

Tezuka schloss die Tür hinter sich und drehte den Schlüssel herum. Er überprüfte die Verschließung und wollte sich dann zum Gehen wenden als er verwundert inne hielt und auf den kleineren Regular sah, der an der Wand lehnte. Neben ihm seine Krücken.  
„Fuji…" Das Erstaunen war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu vernehmen. Was machte er noch hier? Vor allem in seinem Zustand! Der Captain hatte angenommen, dass er längst nach Hause gegangen war. Schließlich war er meist der Letzte, der den Club verließ und das mindestens eine Stunde später als alle anderen.

Der Tensai lächelte wie immer ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Dennoch fand er es schön, dass seine Überraschung gelungen war, was man Tezuka deutlich ansah.  
„Ich hab auf dich gewartet. Wollen wir zusammen nach Hause gehen?" Er wusste genau, dass Tezuka nun unmöglich ablehnen konnte. Erstens weil er so lange auf ihn gewartet hatte und zweitens, weil er ihn sicher nicht in seinem Zustand alleine gehen lassen würde.  
Also wartete Fuji die Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern bückte sich nach seiner Tennistasche, um diese zu Schultern und dann nach seinen Krücken zu greifen. Doch er kam nicht wirklich dazu. Denn bevor er diese an sich nehmen konnte, hatte der Größere ihm auch schon seine Tasche abgenommen und sie selbst geschultert.  
Fuji lächelte ihn an und nickte ihm dann dankend zu. Wie immer war der Captain von Seigaku zuvorkommend.

Tezuka seufzte innerlich als er darauf wartete, dass der Kleinere seine Krücken nahm und losging. Wieso war Fuji nicht abgeholt worden? Es war umständlich so nach Hause zu gehen, wo seine ältere Schwester ein Auto besaß. Oder hatte der Tensai gar nicht abgeholt werden wollen?  
Tezuka blickte auf den Kleineren herab, während sie langsam die Straße entlang gingen. Er musste an die Vorfälle am Morgen denken. Vor allem an den Annäherungsversuch vor der Schule… Hatte er deswegen auf ihn gewartet? Irgendwie hatte Tezuka sehr viele Fragen im Kopf, doch er stellte sie wie immer nicht. Alleine weil sie teils sicher unhöflich gewesen wären. Die meisten Sachen gingen ihn schließlich nicht wirklich etwas an.

Fuji hätte am Liebsten ebenfalls geseufzt. Doch er hielt sein Pokerface ebenso aufrecht, wie der Größere und versuchte sich auf das Laufen zu konzentrieren. Es fiel ihm an und für sich nicht schwer und dennoch schmerzte sein Fuß noch immer etwas. Er war natürlich selbst schuld. Er hatte den einfacheren Weg abgelehnt. Doch auch wenn Tezuka wie erwartet nicht wirklich gesprächig war, so durfte er ihn immerhin noch etwas länger sehen. Und allein deswegen hatte sich das Warten und dieser Aufwand hier gelohnt.  
Trotz dem sie nicht so schnell vorankamen, wie sonst immer, waren sie, Fujis Meinung nach, viel zu schnell an der Kreuzung angelangt, an der sich ihre Wege normal trennten.  
Der Tensai hielt etwas erschöpft an und wartete darauf, dass Tezuka ihm seine Tasche überreichte als dieser zu seiner Überraschung ohne ein Wort auf den Zebrastreifen trat und die Straße überquerte, nur um anzuhalten und sich nach Fuji umzusehen.  
Aber er hätte doch in die Seitenstraße abbiegen müssen…

„Sollen wir eine Pause machen?" Tezuka blickte den Tensai an und wartete darauf, dass dieser die Straße ebenfalls überquerte. Für ihn war von vornherein klar gewesen, dass er Fuji in seinem Zustand ganz nach Hause bringen würde. Allein da er auf ihn gewartete hatte. Es wäre unverantwortlich gewesen ihn den Rest des Weges alleine gehen zu lassen.  
„Aber musst du nicht dort entlang?" Fuji blickte sich rasch um und überquerte die Straße dann ebenfalls. Nein, er brauchte keine wirkliche Pause. Er hatte nur gedacht…  
„Ich bringe dich erst nach Hause." Immer noch etwas verwundert blickte der Tensai in die Augen des Größeren, die keinen Zweifel zuließen, dass er es ernst meinte. Abgesehen davon, dass Tezuka nicht wirklich zu Scherzen beliebte. Dann jedoch lächelte er erfreut.  
„Arigatou." Wie dankbar war er doch für die Aufmerksamkeit und die Höflichkeit des Größeren, der ihm diese Chance ermöglichte. Jetzt hatte sich das alles noch viel mehr gelohnt.

Der Captain nickte nur als Antwort und ging dann stumm weiter. Manchmal überlegte er sich wirklich ob er Fuji nicht anders sah als die Anderen. Oder dachte er das nur, weil sich der Tensai in irgendeiner Weise für ihn zu interessieren schien? Er wusste es nicht. Und dennoch war er nicht wirklich abgeneigt, ihn nach Hause zu begleiten. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn.  
Relativ bald erreichte die Beiden dennoch das Haus der Fuji Familie. Zu klingen oder auf zu schließen brauchten sie allerdings nicht. Denn kaum hatten sie den Vorgarten durchquert als auch schon die Haustür aufflog und eine junge Frau herausstürmte, die den Tensai sofort mit besorgter Miene in die Arme schloss.  
„Syuusuke! Da bist du ja endlich! Ich hab mir schon solche Sorgen gemacht! Das nächste Mal hol ich dich aber wirklich ab!"

Fuji lächelte und versuchte trotz der Umarmung seiner Schwester nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sie war aufgeweckt wie immer und es tat ihm fast leid, dass er ihr Angebot des Abholens abgelehnt hatte.  
„Gomen ne, Nee-san." Sie ließ ihn gehen und entdeckte wohl jetzt erst, seine Begleitung. Sie lächelte und man sah ihr das Interesse an Tezuka förmlich an. Nun gut, vermutlich nur, wenn man selbst dieses Lächeln besaß…  
„Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Tezuka. Er ist der Captain unseres Tennisclubs. Er war so freundlich mich nach Hause zu bringen."

Das es wohl eher so gewesen war, dass er dazu gezwungen gewesen war, ließ der Tensai wohl absichtlich aus. Aber eigentlich war es ja auch egal. Er war nun hier und so ein großer Umweg war das Ganze nicht wirklich gewesen.  
Tezuka verbeugte sich leicht vor der jungen Frau und stellte sich dann höflich vor.  
„Hajimemashite. Tezuka Kunimitsu desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu."  
„Ein höflicher junger Mann." Er hatte gerade ausgesprochen als er auch schon die Stimme der jungen hübschen Frau erneut vernahm, die kurzerhand vor ihn trat und ihn anlächelte.  
„Ich bin Yumiko. Die ältere Schwester von Syuusuke. Aber das reicht denke ich mit den Höflichkeiten." Mit diesen weiteren Worten griff sie nach Tezukas Hand und zog ihn geradewegs in Richtung Haus. Ein überraschtes Blinzeln konnte sich der Captain nicht verkneifen. Das Ganze war viel zu schwungvoll und plötzlich gekommen.  
„Lasst uns eine Tasse Tee trinken. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass Tezuka-kun den weiten Weg umsonst zurück gelegt hat." Sie zwinkerte dem Größeren zu und ließ seine Hand erst gehen, nach dem sie im Hauseingang standen.  
Der Jüngere wollte natürlich widersprechen, sich umwenden und sich nach einer höflichen Entschuldigung von diesem Haus entfernen, doch es schien nicht wirklich einen Ausweg zu geben, nach dem er im Hauseingang stand. Denn hinter ihm war der Tensai eingetreten und schloss die Tür ohne auch nur den geringsten Spalt frei zu geben.  
Jetzt wäre es mehr als unhöflich gewesen einfach zu gehen. Tezuka seufzte innerlich. Es schien irgendwie so als käme er nicht wirklich von Fuji los… War das eine höhere Macht oder einfach nur der eiserne Wille der Fuji Familie?

Der Tensai lächelte als er Tezukas Blick zur Tür auffing. Seine Schwester hatte ihm mehr als nur einen kleinen Gefallen getan. Das der Captain nun fast bleiben musste war mehr als offensichtlich. Irgendwie schien heute sein Glückstag. Immer wenn er gerade dachte er müsse Tezuka nun wirklich gehen lassen, geschah so etwas.  
„Entschuldige ihre Aufdringlichkeit. Aber sie will sich nur bedanken." Fuji lehnte die Krücken gegen eine Wand und ließ sich auf der Stufe, die in das Haus führte nieder um seine Schuhe auszuziehen. Irgendwie war das mehr als erleichternd bei seinem verletzten Fuß, der erneut angeschwollen zu sein schien. Leicht verzog der Tensai das Gesicht, als er ihn abtastete. Tezukas Nähe war ja wundervoll und nichts hatte sich Fuji in letzter Zeit mehr gewünscht, aber mit einem gesunden Fuß wäre das alles noch viel schöner gewesen. Er erhob sich erneut.  
„Entschuldige mich. Ich glaub, ich geh mich erst einmal umziehen." Fuji blickte zu dem Größeren auf und erhob sich.  
„Geh nur hinein. Yumiko wird sich um dich kümmern." Mit seinem üblichen Lächeln humpelte der Kleinere zur Treppe und begann mühsam die ersten Stufen zu nehmen, als er auch schon die stärkeren Arme Tezukas um sich spürte und hochgehoben wurde.

Tezuka hatte Fuji nur nachgesehen, die Treppe kurz in Augeschein genommen und schon hatte der Größere, seine Schuhe ebenfalls abgestreift und sein Tasche am Eingang stehen lassen. Dann war er dem Tensai auch schon gefolgt und nahm ihn nun ohne ein Wort auf den Arm, um ihn nach oben zu tragen. Fuji konnte nicht mehr tun als sich überrascht an ihm festzuhalten.  
Ja, das war heute bereits das zweite Mal, dass er ihn auf seinen Armen trug. Dass er dessen Körperwärme so nah spürte, trotz dem sie beide in Schuluniform gekleidet waren. Aber Fujis Arm um seinen Hals gelegt, ließ seinen Nacken erschaudern. Er spürte die Wärme und zarte Haut des Anderen an einer Stelle, die sonst niemand außer ihm berührte. Es war irgendwie angenehm…  
„Welches Zimmer?" Als Tezuka oben angekommen war, war er zwar etwas erschöpft, aber er hatte sich auch wieder besonnen und versuchte, die Nähe des Kleineren zu ignorieren und sich auf das Tragen zu konzentrieren.

„Das Letzte da hinten." Der Tensai deutete auf eine Tür und blickte dann wieder zu Tezuka auf. Er wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte. Mit so etwas hatte er wirklich nicht noch einmal gerechnet und irgendwie war es schon beinah beängstigend, wie oft der Größere ihn heute überraschte.  
Als schließlich die Tür aufging und Tezuka ihn absetzte, war Fuji nicht wirklich bereit diese Nähe so schnell aufzugeben. Kurzerhand hielt sich seine Hand noch immer an der Schuluniform des Größeren fest, während er versuchte seinen rechten Fuß nicht zu belasten. Wann würde er ihm wieder so nah sein können?  
„Arigatou…" Ein weiteres Danke an diesem Tag, als sich der Tensai mit seinem einen Fuß auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und Tezuka einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals gab.  
Sein Atem ging noch schnell von der Anstrengung der Treppen und dennoch spürte Fuji, wie der Größere für diese Sekunde die Luft anhielt. War er nervös?

Tezuka spürte den zarten Hauch der Lippen auf seinem Hals… Wieder so eine Stelle, die sonst niemand je berührte. Die empfindlich schien und dennoch einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wenn es nur nicht so… falsch gewesen wäre. Obwohl… war das der richtige Ausdruck? Tezuka schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen als alles auch schon wieder vorbei war und er hastig ohne zu wissen warum er es tat, Fujis Hand von seiner Uniform löste.  
Wohl etwas zu hastig, denn der Tensai sank auf seinen linken Fuß zurück, konnte sein Gleichgewicht nicht ausbalancieren und kippte kurzerhand überrascht rückwärts. Was Tezuka sofort reagieren ließ. Die Hand, welche er eben noch gelöst hatte, wurde zurück zu sich gezogen, um den Rückwärtsfall zu verhindern. Allerdings etwas zu schwungvoll, weil nun das Gegenteil eintrat und Fuji kurzerhand nach vorne kippte. An und für sich wäre das kein Problem gewesen, weil der Größeren ihn wohl locker abgefangen hätte… In diesem Moment jedoch verhinderte der Boden diese Tat. Der Tensai traf auf den Captain, dessen Socken glitten auf dem Untergrund aus und das Paar stürzte kurzerhand zu Boden.  
Das Erste was man nach einem lauten Poltern vernahm war Tezukas Aufstöhnen. Es hatte nicht gerade gut getan mit fast doppeltem Gewicht auf den Rücken zu fallen.

„Ist dir was passiert?"  
Fujis Stimme klang besorgt, als er ebenfalls noch etwas benommen den Kopf von Tezukas Brust hob und ihn anblickte. Das Ganze war zu schnell gegangen und ausnahmsweise nicht wirklich geplant gewesen. Gut, der zweite Gedanke, nach der Sorge, war eindeutig, dass er die erfahrene Nähe von eben nicht missen musste, aber dennoch… Fuji hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn Tezuka etwas wiederfahren wäre.

Der Größere öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte den auf ihm Liegenden noch mit etwas schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an. Warum nur geriet er mit dem Tensai immer wieder in solche Situationen? War das normal?  
„Es… geht schon." Tezuka ließ den Kopf wieder zurücksinken ohne Fuji aus den Augen zu lassen. Nie war ihm jemand so nah gewesen. Und nie hatte es jemand gewagt ihn so zu berühren, wie es der Tensai vorher getan hatte. Und er ließ es auch noch zu! Was war nur los mit ihm? Wollte er dem Kleineren so nah sein? Nein! Es war schön gewesen ihn näher kennen zu lernen, aber mehr durfte einfach nicht sein! Wo würde das hinführen!  
„Würde es dir dennoch etwas ausmachen, wenn du aufstehen würdest?" Er musste diese Vertrautheit beenden! So schnell es ging.

Fuji richtete seinen Oberkörper auf und wollte gerade von dem Größeren rutschen als er inne hielt und diesen angrinste.  
„Wenn du mich so fragst… Ja, es würde mir etwas ausmachen." Tezukas verwunderte Augen, die ihn daraufhin etwas verständnislos ansahen, waren wirklich zu amüsant. Es würde interessant sein zu sehen, wie weit er gehen konnte, bevor der Größere etwas unternahm. Und so öffneten sich die Augen des Tensai langsam und trafen auf den Blick Tezukas, der erschrocken beobachten musste, wie der Kleinere langsam begann seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen, diese einen Augenblick später abstreifte und sich dann an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte. Ein Knopf folgte dem Nächsten und gab immer mehr von der zarten Haut des Tensai frei…

„Was tust du!" Tezuka hatte den Blick abwenden wollen. Die Augen einfach schließen sollen. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Erst war es der Blick Fujis gewesen, der ihn gefesselt hatte und dann dessen geschickte und feine Finger, die ihre Arbeit so langsam und dennoch zielstrebig durchführten.  
Nie hätte er es gewagt den Tensai von sich herunter zu stoßen. Was wenn seinem Fuß dadurch noch mehr Schaden zugefügt worden wäre? Das war eindeutig zu riskant.  
„Ich ziehe mich um, was sonst?" Fujis Lächeln schien unschuldig und herausfordernd zugleich. Was hatte er nur vor? Was bezweckte er damit? Wollte er ihn etwa… Tezuka vertrieb diese Gedanken ganz schnell aus seinem Kopf und ergriff gleich darauf das Handgelenk des Kleineren. Seinem Blick jedoch entkam er erneut nicht…  
„Lass das! Würdest du bitte von mir runter gehen!"

„Hast du Angst?" Fuji hatte sich wieder etwas nach vorne gebeugt und blickte Tezuka direkt an, während seine freie Hand von dessen Hals an über seine Brust strich und geschickt einen Knopf der Schuluniformjacke nach dem Anderen öffnete. Sein Herz schlug wild vor Aufregung. Solche Herausforderungen liebte er! Und in Tezukas Nähe waren sie noch viel mehr wert.

„Vor was sollte ich Angst haben?" Tezuka hatte bereits nach dem dritten Knopf auch das andere Handgelenk des Kleineren gepackt und hielt ihn so davon ab sein Werk zu Ende zu bringen. Ob Fuji seinen nervösen Herzschlag hören konnte? Ihm war gerade gar nicht wohl. Irgendwie wusste man nie, was der Tensai als nächstes plante, daher war es nun um so beruhigender, dass er seine Hände im Griff hatte. Was die Nähe allerdings nicht wirklich auflöste. Abgesehen davon hatte er sich eindeutig zu früh in Sicherheit gewogen. Denn kaum hatte Tezuka seine Gegenfrage beendet, als ihm Fuji auch schon die direkte Antwort lieferte.  
„Davor zum Beispiel." Der Tensai hatte innerhalb einer Sekunde die noch bestehende Distanz überbrückt und den unter ihm liegenden Captain kurzerhand geküsst.  
Tezukas Herz stand für kurze Zeit still, als er die Augen aufriss und den Atem anhielt. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Allein weil er geglaubt hatte Fuji abgewehrt zu haben. Ein Fehler… Niemand schien den Tensai unter Kontrolle haben zu können.

Es war schade, dass Tezuka den Kuss nicht erwiderte, auch wenn es wohl klar gewesen war. Noch konnte man das wohl nicht erwarten… Dennoch ließ der Tensai seine Lippen so lange wie möglich auf denen seines Gegenübers ruhen. Er wollte diese Wärme und Zartheit, die von ihnen ausging um jeden Preis auskosten.  
So dauerte es einige Zeit, bis sich Fuji langsam etwas löste und ein Stück aufrichtete, um in die Augen Tezukas blicken zu können. Seine Augen halb geöffnet und der Blick unbeirrt. Ja, diese Tat war ihm, wie jeder andere Kussversuch, ernst gewesen. Wenn der Größere doch nur begreifen würde! Empfand er denn wirklich nichts für ihn? Nein, das konnte, durfte, nicht sein! Ein Fuji irrte sich nicht so schnell, eigentlich nie. Und gerade Tezukas Führsorge bewies, dass er anders zu ihm stand als zu allen anderen. Daher würde der Tensai sicher nicht so schnell aufgeben.

Tezuka spürte die Kühle, die seine Lippen befiel als sich die des Kleineren langsam lösten. Sie waren so warm, fast heiß gewesen und trotz dem überraschend hastigen Versuch, so angenehm zart. Irgendwie war es fast schade. Was sich der Captain natürlich nicht wirklich eingestand.  
Immer noch etwas aus der Fassung gebracht blickte er in die wunderbaren blauen Augen des auf ihm Sitzenden. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, da er die Luft angehalten hatte und krampfhaft versuchte Tezuka als erstes, dies einmal zu ändern, bevor er es endlich schaffte ein Wort zu sagen.  
„Kannst du jetzt von mir runter gehen?" Immerhin hatte der Tensai wohl bekommen, was er gewollt hatte. Oder zumindest etwas, was nicht wirklich geplant gewesen war.  
Endlich schaffte er es, seine Augen abzuwenden und ließ langsam die Handgelenke des Kleineren gehen.

Erst als Tezuka seine Augen abwandte, verschloss sich auch der Blick Fujis wieder und sein übliches unangefochtenes Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit. Es hatte wohl keinen Zweck hier noch länger zu fordern. Denn mehr würde es sicher nicht geben. Das bewies die erneut abweisende Haltung des Größeren.  
Also rutschte Fuji seitlich von seinem Captain herunter und blieb auf dem Boden sitzen. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob er in der Lage sein würde mit seinem Fuß von hier aus aufzustehen. Doch im Moment wollte er es gar nicht versuchen.  
„Gomen, ne." Der Tensai ließ Tezuka nicht aus den Augen als dieser seinen Oberkörper aufrichtete und seine Brille zurechtschob.

Wofür sich Fuji auch immer entschuldigte… Eigentlich war es egal. Mochte es für den Kuss oder andere Aufdringlichkeiten gewesen sein, es war vorbei. Ändern konnte man es sowieso nicht mehr.  
Tezuka seufzte in sich hinein, als er sich ohne weiteres auf die Knie begab, ohne Vorwarnung einen Arm um den Tensai legte und diesen mit sich nach oben zog als er sich gänzlich aufrichtete. Er hätte Fuji nie dort sitzen lassen. Nun allerdings stützte er ihn nur noch bis zu seinem Bett, blickte ihn dabei jedoch kein einziges Mal an.  
„Ich warte draußen." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Captain auch schon das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nur um sich dagegen zu lehnen und die Augen zu schließen.  
Wieso nur lief das alles so? Und warum geschahen solche Dinge?

Fuji konnte nicht anders als überrascht zu blinzeln als ihn der Größere so dicht an sich drückte, um mit ihm aufzustehen. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als sich am Arm und der Schuluniform Tezukas festzuhalten, um nicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten. Er wollte etwas sagen. Sich erneut entschuldigen oder besser bedanken, doch als der Tensai aufblickte und in das ernste und fast schon abweisende Gesicht des Captains sah, da schwieg er unweigerlich. Es hätte nicht wirklich Sinn gehabt all diese Worte des Dankes oder der Entschuldigung zu formulieren. Also ließ sich Fuji auf dem Bett absetzen und blickte schweigend dem aus dem Zimmer schreitenden Tezuka nach… War es der falsche Weg, den er ging?

Forsetzung folgt...


End file.
